


Virgil's Legs

by sad_write_now



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food mention, It was late when I wrote this, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, My First Fanfic, Spiders, and, i didn't proofread this, idk if i need to tag this but, idk what this is, it's just legs but better safe than sorry, plz tell me i there is more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_write_now/pseuds/sad_write_now
Summary: Virgil had a love-hate relationship with the massive spider legs he had on his back





	Virgil's Legs

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so sorry if it's trash but if it is can you please tell me how to improve

Virgil woke with a start, the pain in his upper back almost mind-numbingly bad. Great he had slept on is legs funny again and now he would have to go about his day writhing in pain at every slight touch. This is the price he paid for falling asleep at his desk. Virgil had a love-hate relationship with his extra limbs. On the one hand, he loved the beautiful purple shimmer the got when the light hit them just right. but he hated how they connected him to the others like a tie that could never sever no matter how hard he tried. The legs made him different, with them he would never be able to truly fit in with the light sides. He let out a cry of frustration he knew he would have to leave his room at some point today, Patton would be worried if he didn’t, but he didn’t want to the pain was getting too much. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.  
Finally, at about half-past eleven he got out of his desk chair and grabbed his biggest hoodie. As he put it on he curled his legs around his torso finching at even the slightest movement but persisting anyway. he walked into the kitchen not long after and grabbed himself some waffles that had been left in the fridge sitting on the counter to eat them. He was thinking what the best course of action would be to deal with this pain as he couldn’t keep dealing with it but if he told one of the light sies they would hate him. Those ugly appendages Patton would scream at the creepy-crawly death dealer, Roman would try and kill him or cut them off, and logan would try and experiment on him. And he couldn’t blame them he screamed and cried when they first manifested. He had tried to cut them off. And he hadn’t done experiments on them but they were unusual and logan is also Thomas’s curiosity why wouldn’t he want to it was just logical.  
He was out of his thoughts when Roman waled through the door, his princely attire replaced with a vibrant red hoodie with a gold crown on the front. “Oi princey! the hoodies are my thing.” Virgil said his signature smirk slightly strained.  
“Oh calm down my green gentlemen!” Roman laughed lightly slapping Virgil on the back being concerned as he winced. “what do you have on your back?”  
“Nothing!” Virgil shouted in a way that suggested that it really was something as he hopped off the countertop getting ready to bolt.  
“Emo nightmare are you ok,” Roman said resting a careful hand on smaller sides shoulder. “If you’re in pain I can help the number of times I’ve got injured fighting that darn dragon witch turned me into quite the doctor.” And this was officially the worst time for Virgil’s brain to panic but hear he was absolutely sweating buckets as his crushed stared him in the eyes asking to tend his wounds. Oh wow, now he’s on the floor well done so smooth. Roman obviously concerned by this lent down to help him scooping him up bridal style and laying him down on the couch in the living room.  
“Right let’s get this hoodie off your sweating so much I could ring you out” Roman mumbled assessing the situation. “No!” Virgil shouted bolting up, his tempest tong in full force. Then he slapped his hand over his mouth and said a little more calmly “Sorry but I want to keep this on.” This just set off warning bells in Romans head as Virgil was clearly in pain and with his habit of not telling people things until they got dangerous, this only succeeded in making Roman more determined. He pulled off the massive purple and black hoodie gasping when he saw the beautiful black spider legs underneath that shimmered dark indigo when the light hit just right. His spider legs were beautiful but not Roman’s priority at the moment that award goes to now sobbing Virgil curled up in a ball. “Virgil calm down and tell me why you’re crying,” Roman whispered caressing his fellow side’s face.  
“ I I thought you would h hate them” he paused gasping for breath and wiping the tears from his eyes. “hate m m me”  
"Oh, I could never hate you my chemically imbalanced romance. And if it helps I think your errmm legs are beautiful just like the rest of you.“ Roman replied barely whispering. Virgil blushed a deep red almost fully calmed down now.  
"Well I think you’re pretty to princey,” he said leaning into a deep kiss.  
They barely moved off that sofa for the rest of the day. Only to get some ibuprofen for Virge and some popcorn and snacks for a Disney movie marathon.


End file.
